


Doctor Who 100 Themes

by company_of_thorin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 11th Doctor, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/company_of_thorin/pseuds/company_of_thorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots written for the 100 themes challenge. Will try to do one a day, and will be based only on the 11th Doctor. They will vary in length, depends on the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who 100 Themes

Fear. Fear churned his stomach, as he knew what was going to happen in a matter of minutes. Perhaps it wasn’t just the fear that was roiling on his insides, eating away at him. Perhaps it was her, seeing her, seeing her happy and untouched by his presence in her life. 

A bright, golden fire erupted from his very core; it’s light reaching to every dark corner of the room. To others perhaps such heat and intensity meant death, but to him it meant life, renewal. His head fell back, and a pained scream tore from his lungs, his every cell burning up and being replaced with others, new ones, and different ones, his entire form rebuilding. 

Life and birth were two different sides of a many-sided coin for him. Life, he never really lost that. He who time could not touch. Birth however, was different. He was reborn, as he had often done before. And despite his fear of being reborn again, once it was over he felt renewed. Gasping as air burned gloriously at his new lungs, it was bitter with the smell of burning. He snapped back to reality, examining himself to assure that every part of him was there, and fully functioning. Laughing in exhilaration, he looked and dashed about, trying to remember one imperative detail, something he was missing. He was young, he was happy, and he was _crashing._


End file.
